Terimakasih Telah Mencintaiku Hinata
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Setting setelah penyerangan Pain, Naruto menyadari perasaan nya dan membalas cinta Hinata. Gomen kalau gaje.


A FANFICTION NARUTO

Terimakasih telah mencintai ku Hinata

By Linna Mayasari

2015

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Canon, Maybe Typos, Maybe gaje, Maybe berantakan, alur kecepetan dll

Enjoy^^

* * *

Gomen kalau ff ini gaje lagi ya masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon di maklumi diri ku yang sangat gaje ini.

Setting ff ini setelah penyerangan pain disini Naruto menyadari perasaan nya^^

* * *

Sudah dua minggu setelah penyerangan Pain itu di Konoha, Kini Konoha sudah tidak berbentuk lagi bangunan-bangunan yang dulu berdiri kokoh tidak terlihat lagi, rumah-rumah rata dengan tanah, sungguh mengerikan keadaan Konoha kini. tapi walau tidak berbentuk lagi penduduk Konoha tetap semangat dan tetap menyongsong masa depan dengan bahagia, karena mereka sekarang memiliki pahlawan yang telah menaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi penduduk ,sungguh masyarakat Konoha sangat bersyukur memiliki pahlawan itu walau pada awalnya pahlawan itu tidak di anggap keberadaannya dan selalu di benci, dihina, tapi itu dulu kini penduduk Konoha sudah menyadari kalau keberadaannya itu sungguh sangat berarti.

''Selamat sore, Naruto-san'' Sapa salah satu penduduk pada pahlawan itu yang kini sedang jalan-jalan melihat-lihat keadaan desanya, sang pahlawan yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu pun balik menyapa dengan ceria ''Selamat sore juga pak'' Sapanya dengan tersenyum cerah dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri seluk beluk Konoha yang tak berbentuk lagi.

Di sepanjang jalan Naruto terus di sapa penduduk dan di balasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah. Naruto merasa sangat bahagia karena keberadaannya kini di akui penduduk yang selama ini meremehkannya.

''Ternyata begini ya rasanya di akui, aah bahagianya Dettebayo'' ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya sungguh dia sangat bahagia.

Naruto terus melangkah kan kakinya sampai dia merasakan chakra yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

''Chakra ini...''Ucap Naruto pelan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

''Kali ini aku ingin menyelamatkan mu Naruto-kun...Dulu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku selalu membuat jalan yang salah. Tapi, kau membantuku menemukan jalan yang benar, Aku selalu mengejarmu. Aku ingin mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu sepanjang waktu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kau telah mengubahku! Senyummu lah yang telah menyelamatkanku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU''

''Hinata'' Gumamnya pelan akhir-akhir ini Naruto terus memikirkan pernyataan dari Hyuga Hinata , Gadis yang dengan rela menaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Naruto saat bertarung dengan pain waktu itu. peristiwa itu selalu saja muncul di pikirannya dan membuka mata hatinya kalau masih ada seseorang yang sangat menyukai dan memahaminya.

Naruto merasakan chakra Hinata yang tidak jauh darinya . sejak peristiwa itu Naruto sangat sensitiv terhadap chakra Hinata dan langsung merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir di tubuhnya saat tahu chakra itu adalah chakra Hinata, Namun Naruto merasa aneh saat ingin menghampiri Hinata baru beberapa langkah Chakra yang dia yakini adalah chakranya Hinata tiba-tiba hilang dan dia tidak menemukan Hinata. sudah satu minggu kejadian ini terus terjadi. Kini Naruto tidak mau membuang kesempatan dia harus bertemu dengan Hinata dan memastikan tentang perasaannya waktu itu apakah benar atau Cuma lelucuan dari Hinata.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya bahkan sampai berlari agar tidak kehilangan Hinata lagi kali ini.

Benar saja chakra yang dia rasakan itu benar punya Hinata tidak jauh darinya di depan sana Hinata sedang berjalan terpoyong-poyong sehabis latihan. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

''Hinata'' Teriak Naruto sambil berlari. Hinata yang di panggil pun menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak membalikan badannya. Hinata sangat tahu dengan suara itu dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak mau membalikan badannya. Hinata sangat malu bila bertemu Naruto apa lagi bila ingat peristiwa waktu pernyataan cintanya sungguh dia merutuki dirinya yang sangat nekad itu dan itulah selama seminggu ini Hinata berusaha mati-matian menghindari Naruto.

''Hinata'' Ulang Naruto saat sudah berada dekat dengan Hinata. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

''berbaliklah Hinata , lihat aku'' Pinta Naruto.

''Ano..Na-ru-Naruto-kun,ini sudah senja aku harus bergegas pulang, Ja ne'' Ucap Hinata masih dengan posisinya tidak berpaling menghadap Naruto. Hinata bermaksud ingin melangkahkan kakinya namun baru satu langkah tangannya malah di pengang oleh Naruto dan membuatnya mematung lagi.

'Naruto-kun memengang tangan ku' Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

''Aku mohon Hinata, berpalinglah lihat aku, kita harus bicara sekarang''Ucap Naruto sambil memepererat pengangannya pada lengan Hinata.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lagi dan akhirnya dia pun membalikan badannya dan menghadap ke Naruto tapi dengan kepala yang menunduk.

''Jangan menunduk Hinata, Tatap aku, ku mohon'' Kata Naruto. Kini tangan Naruto memengang dagu Hinata berusaha agar wajah Hinata melihat ke arahnya. Hinata yang merasakan tangan Naruto di dagunya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti pergerakan tangan Naruto.

Kini mata Hinata yang seindah warna bunga lavender menatap mata Naruto yang seindah lautan biru samudra. Mata mereka saling bertatapan dan seketika itu Naruto mau pun Hinata merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa mengalir di seluruh tubuh mereka.

''Hinata..kenapa kamu selalu menghindari ku'' Kata Naruto menatap Hinata kini tangan Naruto beralih ke pipinya Hinata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

''ka-kapan a-aku menghindari mu Naruto-kun''Jawab Hinata akhirnya buka suara tapi matanya melihat ke arah lain, Hinata tidak bisa lama-lama melihat mata Naruto yang sangat indah bagi Hinata, seindah lautan biru di samudra.

''sekarang saja kamu menghindari tatapan ku Hinata'' Kata Naruto ngambek, tangannya kini tidak memegang pipi Hinata lagi.

''Eh?ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun'' Elak Hinata dan buru-buru matanya menatap Naruto.

''Hihihihih, kau lucu ya Hinata''Kata Naruto cengengesan.

''Ano..Naruto-kun , a-ada apa Naruto-kun mencari ku''Tanya Hinata penasaran.

''mmmm...Hinata...a-aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaan yang kamu nyatakan waktu berhadapan dengan pain itu apakah itu benar atau Cuma lelucuan mu saja''Ucap Naruto malu-malu.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto itu yang masih meragukan perasaannya ini memasang wajah kecewanya.

''Na-Naruto-kun tidak mempercayai perasaan ku ya?''Kata Hinata yang kini menundukan kepalanya lagi.

''bu-bukannya tidak percaya,hanya saja.. aku masih bingung mengapa gadis secantik dirimu bisa menyukai ku yang hanya seorang jinchuriki ini'' Ucap Naruto yang ikut menundukan kepalanya juga.

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto dirinya cantik langsung merona hebat. Tidak menyangka kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari bibir orang yang selama ini di cintaInya.

''A-aku ti-tidak peduli Naruto-kun, walau kamu seorang Jinchuriki atau apapun aku tidak peduli, bagi ku Naruto-kun adalah seorang yang istimewa di hidup ku''Ucap Hinata kini wajah nya terangkat dan memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh keyakinan. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata ikutan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata itu dan saat melihat tatapan dari Hinata yang penuh dengan keyakinan tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan kehangatan lagi yang sangat dahsyat di seluruh tubuhnya . hatinya sangat tentram dan damai perasaan ini belum pernah dia rasakan selama ini sungguh menyejukan jiwanya.

''mmm...sebegitu istimewakah diri ku bagi mu Hinata?apa yang kamu sukai dari ku Hingga bisa bilang kalau aku sangat istimewa?Tanya Naruto panjang lebar. Bukan nya Naruto tidak mempercayai perasaan Hinata, Naruto sangat percaya buktinya dia bisa merasakan ketentraman di hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata Hinata, hanya saja kini dia ingin memastikan sekali lagi apa yang membuat gadis di hadapannya ini sangat mencintainya.

Untuk beberapa detik Hinata hanya bisa diam dan akhirnya dia pun buka suara.

''yang a-aku sukai dari Naruto-kun adalah rasa semangat Naruto-kun, pantang menyerah, ceria, ceroboh, rasa setia kawan dan pa-pastinya senyum Naruto-kun , ka-karena senyum Naruto-kun telah menyelamatkan Hi-hidup ku da-dari rasa kesepian'' Jawab Hinata sedikit terbata-bata karena malu.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata karena dirinya sangat takjub dengan jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata ternyata sangat mencintai dirinya apa ada nya dan Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat.

''Terimakasih telah mencintai orang seperti ku ini apa adanya Hinata'' Ucap Naruto. pelukannya semakin di eratkannya seakan tidak mau kehilangan gadis yang ada di pelukannya ini. Tanpa Naruto sadari kini matanya mulai berair dan jatuh dari matanya. Naruto Menangis dalam pelukannya dengan Hinata.

''Kamu memang pantas di cintai Naruto-kun, cinta ku akan selalu untuk mu sampai kapan pun'' Ucap Hinata sambil membelai punggungnya Naruto dengan lembut penuh perasaan.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dengan beruraian air mata. Hinata yang melihat air mata Naruto langsung memasang wajah khawatir dihapusnya air mata Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto yang merasakan tangan Hinata di wajahnya langsung memejamkan matanya dan merasakan setiap gerak gerik tangan Hinata sungguh sentuhan dari Hinata begitu menetramkan Hatinya.

kini mata Naruto kembali terbuka dan di pandangnya Hinata dengan penuh perasaan , di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Hinata perlahan, Hinata yang tahu maksud dari pergerakan Naruto pun langsung memejamkan matanya Hingga akhir nya bibir mereka menyatu. Naruto mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Hinata bergantian dengan sangat mengebu-ngebu. Tangannya memengang pipi Hinata menekannya agar bisa semakin memperdalam ciuman nya itu.

15 menit telah berlalu, Naruto melepas ciumannya dan memandang Hinata kembali dan berkata '' Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hinata sangat mencintaimu'' Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air matanya tidak bisa dia bendung lagi dan berhasil terjun dari matanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Naruto yang melihat air mata Hinata itu pun langsung mencoba menghapusnya dengan kedua tangannya. kini mereka bergantian menangis terharu.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata lagi dan menciumnya kembali tapi kini dengan ciuman yang sangat lembut memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Matahari senja menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah cinta dua sejoli ini . Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak bisa Naruto dan Hinata lupakan karena Hari inilah perasaan mereka menjadi satu, perasaan yang akan mereka jaga sampai maut memisahkan .

'Terimakasih Hinata, Aku akan menjaga cinta ini dengan segenap jiwa ku sampai maut menjemput' Ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan terus menciumi Hinatanya.

End

* * *

Gimana Gaje lagi kah ff nya?hihihihi gomen imajinasi ku selalu gaje mohon di maklumi masih tahap belajar sih.

moga ff gaje ini bisa meramaikan ff Naruhina ya^^

Naruhina is the best couple forever

\\\\(^o^)/


End file.
